I Want to love you
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: A cold hearted king with unlimited power and a strong sassy attitude warrior with her team. What happens when they collide? Please review
1. Chapter 1

Hey I have another story, isn't that great! GaaSaku

I do not own Naruto

* * *

**I want to love you**

"Well you see, Sir we…" one of his advisors were talking but the red head king just looked around his throne room in boredom. Things were a little 'low' on excitement in his kingdom Sunakagure.

"Do you understand my lord." His eyes landed back on the council member who was talking. With the young King's intense eyes one the advisor, he began to shake.

The king smirked at what his presences could do to people.

"Yes I understand." He said even though he had no clue of what he said. "You are dismissed." And with an authoritative voice shouting a command the council members left in a hurry with out a second thought.

The young red head king sighed when he knew that everyone had left. He rubbed his temple messaging it, the headache was appearing again because of the monster roared for release.

"You have know clue of what they were talking about, do ya?" a voice said coming from the shadows.

"Why would care?!" he said giving his older brother, Kankoro a snappy come back.

"I'll take that as a no." Kankoro said making his way to his younger brother.

"What do you want?" The question came out in a low growl

"Nothing, really I just telling you we need to get those scrolls about the alliance between us and Konoha."

The young king looked at his older brother. "Very well, who will be delivering the scrolls?"

"It would be an elite squad of AMBU, sir, the best from Konoha."

"Konoha?"

"Yes sir, the queen believes we mihjt try something 'funny'. So she is sending her troops."

"Okay." The red head was taking in the new information " When will they be here?"

"Two days tops."

"Thank you Konkuro , you are dismissed." His brother bowed and walked out the door.

* * *

**It's a start right? Uh … anyway I have this story already written but I have a busy live so I'll update when I can.**

**Please send me your reviews!!**

**Love**

**_WLNaruto_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people, did you miss me?

**I Want to Love You**

Chapter 2: Profiles

In Konohagakure

Four figures were a just little outside of Konoha's gates. Two of the figures were sparing, one was drawing, while the last on was swimming in the river.

"Sakura – chan," The figure whined walking to his team mate after his sparing. "Do you have something to eat?"

* * *

**Profile**

_**Name:** Sakura Haruno _

_**Age:** 21_

_**Height****: **5'10_

_**Birth:** April 05_

_**Weight****:** 128 pounds_

_**Job:** ANBU co – captain, Medic special, the Queen's adopted daughter, and jinchuuriki Neko two tail_

_**Specialties: **super strength,__ medical ability, mastery of 8 out of 13 elements: water, earth, metal, poison, energy, thunder, weaponry, and chakra control_

**_Teammates:_** _Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai_

**_Family history:_** _none_

* * *

"No Naruto, I told you to eat before we left." Sakura said doing a graceful backstroke.

* * *

**Profile**

_**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki_

_**Age:** 22_

_**Height:** 6'4_

_**Birth: **September 29_

_**Weight:** 185 pounds_

_**Job:** ANBU tracker, son of the 4th King Minato Yondaimi, Jinchuuriki: nine tail fox Kyuubi_

_**Specialties:** massive amount of chakra, super speed, kage no bunshin, rasingan, mastery of 4 of the 13 elements: wind, fire, lighting, energy, and weaponry _

_**Teammates: **Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai_

_**Family History:** Destroyed in the war of the Kyuubi incident _

* * *

"She is right dobe, we ate but you said you wasn't hungry remember." Said the dark hair member.

"Shut up Sasuke – teme, I know that!"

* * *

**Profile**

_**Name: **Sasuke Uchiha_

_**Age****:** 23_

_**Height:** 6'5_

_**Birth:** December 14_

_**Weight:** 191_

_**Job:** ANBU captain, heir of the Uchiha Clan, Jinchuuriki snake 8 tails_

_**Special:**sharingan, super speed, chidori, mastery of 6 of the 13 elements: fire, poison, lighting, wind, energy, and weaponry _

_**Teammates: **Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai_

_**Family History:** Uchiha Clan heir and only survivor of the clan massacre

* * *

___

"Would you dicks shut up!" shouted the young artist when things actually quite down he resumed sketching his female teammate swimming in the water.

* * *

**Profile**

_**Name:** Sai_

_**Age: **22_

_**Height: **6'3_

_**Birth:** unknown_

_**Weight: **189_

_**Job:** former ANBU root operative captain,_

_**Specialties: **mastery of 6 of the 13 elements and an unknown element: water, fire, earth, wind, weaponry, and poison._

_**Teammates:** Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha_

_**Family History: **unknown

* * *

___

"Yo, Sai is right you guys got to quite down." Said a calm Sakura coming out of the water. Now to any other man this would have been a mouth watering sight. Her long pink hair and slim curvy body was dripping wet which drew more attention to her toned flat stomach, round hips, and develop breast. It didn't help that she was wearing her chest binding and her skin tight black mid thigh shorts, but fortunately it was just her team; let it had been other men she would have curse them to hell for being perverts or would be too embarrass to say anything.

The three men stopped what they were doing to look at their cherry blossom.

"But Sakura- chan why do you always pick there –"

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke stop the chit chat you have an assignment to do from the Queen." Said a person coming towards them. He had silver gray spiky hair, a mask to took up most of his face, the traditional Leaf warrior headband that covered his right eye.

He walked over to them casually his face in his favorite orange book.

"Kakashi?!" the members were surprised to see their former teacher.

**Profile**

_**Name:** Kakashi Hatake_

_**Age: **34_

_**Height: **6'4_

_**Birth:** January 26_

_**Weight: **210_

_**Job:** ANBU captain and teacher of team 7_

_**Specialties****: **sharingan, Chidori, mastery of 10 of the 13 elements water, wind, fire, earth, lighting, poison, weaponry, energy, thunder, metal, and charka controlled, and Nin jutsu expected _

_**Teammates:** Rin and Obito_

_**Students: **Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U, Sai_

**_Family History: _**_unknown_

* * *

"What's the mission Sensei?" Sakura asked, Kakashi looked at his favorite student before answering.

"It's a simple massager mission, deliver the scrolls directly to the King of Suna, wait for a reply and come back, simply right?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted, excited for another mission.

"Wait isn't that a one man mission?"

"Yeah, must less you can send a chuunin to do it."

"No, Lady Tsunade wants all of you to go." Kakashi said taking out his perverted book and started walking away.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked to the retreading figure

"Today, when you finish packing." He called over his shoulder and then was gone.

"Well, funs over." Said Sakura zipping up her red vest half way so you had up glimpse of her black undershirt.

"What are you talking about this is just the beginning." Naruto said disappearing in a whirl of wind.

"I have to agree with the baka." Sasuke said also disappearing in a whirl a leaves.

"Nobody says bye anymore." Sakura said looking at the sky, disappointed that her short vacation was interrupted. With a soft sigh escaping her lips she disappeared in whirling cherry blossoms.

"Bye Sakura- chan." Sai said jumping into the shadows to prepare for the upcoming mission.

* * *

**Yeah! How was that, not bad right? Please review and send me some comments**

**Love**

**WLNaruto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back, miss me?**

**I was kinda in a rush so here is what I came up with.**

_**I Want to Love You**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_3 hours later_

"Well are you guys all packed?" Kakashi asked looking at his favorite.

"Hai." Sakura said

"Good now report to Lady Tsunade for the scroll and farther instructions."

"Hai." They said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"How long do we have to stay in Sunakagure?" Sai asked looking at his team thoughtfully.

"I donno, maybe a day, a week or even a month." Naruto said dodging a branch as they raced though the trees.

"I highly doubt that it would be a month, a week or two at but nothing more." Sasuke said

"Hey guys were here." Sakura said looking back to see her boys in some what conversation. Sakura just sighed softly and sped up to the Hokage Tower.

"Where is she going?" Naruto asked seeing that their cherry blossom was way ahead of them. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai followed suit and sped up as well.

"Ah Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto thanks for dropping by so soon." The fifth said looking at her best ANBU warriors in all of the Konahgura Kingdom

"…"

She looked at them each before informing them of the task at hand.

"As you know Suna and Konoha never really been on good terms ever since that incident. So now they have a new King who wants to form an alliance. Now I don't fully trust them, not yet, that's why I'm sending you four to not only send some scrolls; but to also observer them and see if they really want this alliance. Understood."

"Yes." They said, seriousness showed on their faces illustrating that they not only serious about the mission but didn't take the situation lightly.

"Good, dismiss."

They were running in the forest now, at least two hours away from the Konoha's boarders, fully dress in their ANBU attire with their mask.

They didn't speak until the second day of their three day journey it went a little something like this.

"I'm hungry!" shouted the hyperactive blonde

There was a pregnant silence before the feminine member popped him in the back of his head.

"What did I do?!" the blonde ask shielding his head.

"You're an idiot." She said hitting him again.

"Nani!?" he said and began to from Sakura's punches.

A small sweat drop appeared be hide Sasuke and Sai's head as they watched the scene

Finally after what seem like an eternity things calmed down and some things were solved. Naruto had multiple bumps, a swollen face and a darkened eye, he silently thanked God that his ANBU mask covered his face, had a sandwich to stop his complaining and Sakura was given at least 5 feet in front, back and both of her sides to calm her down. Mad because she gave Naruto her snack that she was going to eat.

The next day and thankfully the last day of their travel was short.

"Hey, the gates are right there." Sai said looking at the guards.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Sasuke greeted, his voice was smooth but cold be hide the mask.

"As of you sir." They said straightening up giving a solute and letting them past in to the village. They didn't get far when they were greeted again but this time by a woman. She had dirty blonde hair in four pony tails, blue green eyes, and a curvy body that was show greatly by her outfit.

"Hi I'm Temari, you four must be the team delivering the scrolls, right?" She said but only received a simple nod from the four before continuing.

"Okay then follow me."

Gaara's Pov

I was sitting at my desk signing paper and what not when a knock at the door that brought me back from my sense.

"Come in." I said looking up to see four strangers come in my room, each of them wearing ANBU uniforms with their masks, but theirs were a lot different from your normal ANBU.

They bowed and then one of them stepped out in front of the others. She was beautiful even if I could see her face. She wore her ANBU gear proudly it wasn't your traditional ANBU outfit which was gray and black but no it was black, red, and pink. She wore a tight fitting sleeveless red shirt, black chest armor, a black skirt, which stopped 4 inches above her knee, with a slit on each side. She wore black and pink shorts and high heeled boots that had a cherry blossom on the ankles.

"Sir, our Queen was delighted that you wanted to reform the alliance between Suna and Konoha." She said handing me the scrolls, I looked up moved my study from her body to her face. She had a cat masks with emerald jewels for eyes.

_Interesting._

I took the scrolls from her giving her a nod before she returned to her team.

Three men, two with dark hair and one with spiky blonde hair. They didn't wear the traditional ANBU gear either; theirs were similar to their female teammate. The blonde wore orange sleeveless shirt with black armor, he had a fox mask with sapphire jewel eyes. The two with dark hair can only be separated by their color. The one with the dark hair which was spiked upward in an odd way had a dark blue sleeveless and black armor. He had ruby jewel eyes with his wolf mask. The last had a white/ grayish sleeveless shirt with black armor. He had onyx eyes in his owl masks.

"Very well, I will come if I need you…"

"Team 7!" the blonde said a little too loud.

"I apologize, this is ANBU Fox," the pink haired warrior began pointing to the blonde. "ANBU Bird," she pointed to the one with onyx eyes. "ANBU Wolf," she said her hand on the ruby eye man's shoulder. "And lastly myself ANBU Panther." She said her gloved hand falling lifelessly to her side.

**Hiya, I hope this chapter satisfied you all. PLEASE!! REVIEW**

**Thank you and have a nice day.**

**WLNaruto **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya peoples IWTLY is back.**

**I Do Not Own NaRuTo**

**I Want to Love You**

**Chapter 4: Surprise**

* * *

You would think that all of this could have been avoided. Sakura thought running her hand through her long mane; she was looking at her boys – mainly Naruto and Sasuke – as the wrestle each other for the last dumpling. Sai was in the corner as, as always, drawing – watching the fight scene from afar.

"It's mine."

"Not its mine."

Naruto had Sasuke in a head lock keeping him from reaching the plate.

After their meeting with the king, he sent them to one of the many royal suits and gave the Leaf knights food and drinks. It just so happens that the maids laid the food out on a near by tables like a buffet and our heroes were hungry and one thing lead to another…

"Mine,"

"Not a chance dead last."

Sakura let a small sigh, she had taken off her mask was playing with hair watch the wrestling match in front of her.

"Sakura help me!" Naruto shouted, he was now pinned down by Sasuke – who was now winning.

"No, no way you're dragging Sakura in this." Sasuke was now sitting on him now,

Sakura looked at Sai, and he looked at her. She gave a look that said I'm gone, cover for me. He nodded his head in agreement. Poor Sai, he has to look after these idiots while the only sensible person left. Life is so unfair.

Sakura glanced at Sai over her should before slipping on her ANBU and jumping out a near by window.

"My Lord, my Lord wait for me!" The young king turned around to watch one of his advisors run up to him. The man was out of breath and waving a form in his hand.

"What is it?" His asked monotone voice with a hint of boredom; Gaara didn't know what the man's name.

"It's the files on the ANBU knights that delivered the treaty." He said standing straight. His interest was peeked as soon as he mention the leaf ANBU knights from Konoha especially when his thoughts traveled to a certain pink hair panther. They were so different than other knights. There was a woman on their team which is rare even in a different country for a woman to be in a militia, she is either had to be very strong or a healer. Her team or teammate – the blonde one – were loud and colorful, the blonde seem to be outgoing; it's unusual for ANBU to behave like that. ANBU were suppose to be emotionless, quite, and boring yet I feel like they have more fun in what the do while the others are miserable. Even though team work is essential the pink hair panther had a bond that probably went thicker than blood itself with her team.

"And."

"Sir, it is for you to look over to see if the knights are trustworthy." He said looking at his king then at the ground and handed him the papers with a shaking hand.

A grunt was all that was heard with Gaara as he took the files; maybe it was a thank you of some kind or one of displeasure. The man did not know but he did know he wasn't gonna be there if his king was displeased.

Gaara looked at the man running away from him in fear, a sadistic grin made a way upon the red head's face as he remembered just how much he like fear, how much he actually thrived off of it. He looked at the papers in his hand is thoughts going back to Team 7… that's what they called themselves right?

The king continued his walk. Sometimes it good to just get away, from paper work, from pesky advisors, from… everything he thought. He kept walking until he was at a fountain. It was big with crystal clear blue water, a statue of the buuji Shakaku. It was strange to him, statues meant honor, why would you build a statue of the raccoon dog that had haunted his kingdom.

"Mysa, Catch me if you can!" Gaara looked at the direction of the voices; it was two little girls and one boy. The girls were running around, probably playing tag while the boy was on the ground talking to this young woman. He couldn't see her face for she wore a dark cloak but she had delicate hands.

Sakura was walking down the street wearing a cloak to hide her cherry hair. She was enjoying the day, it was hot but it was enjoyable in the least. She was walking surveying the small stores, impressed with their unique jewelry. She kept walking until something bumped into her.

"Sorry, Minster or Miss." The girl looked to be about ten or eleven years old with black hair and light brown eyes. The dirt and clothes statue of the young girl indicated that she was either a worker or a poor orphan.

"It's ok." Sakura was going to leave the girl but the seeing as how the girl looked a little distressed she decided to help her.

"Excuse me little girl." She turned around, to look at her. "Is there sometime troubling you?" At first the girls seemed shock that this stranger was asking such a question.

"Yes." Her voice was small. "My friend fell and there is white stuff coming out with the blood." Sakura's heart when out for the girl.

"How old are you?" Sakura made her way towards the girl. She was a specialized medic and she'll be damned if she didn't help this girl. Growing up as an only child, not having many friend, always had to be isolated until I met my boys. Feeling the need to help people or just helping people made me feel better, alive even.

"I'm ten." She was hesitant at first but she came forward with the information. "Mykia is six and Jaden is eight. Jaden fell two days ago." She held up two fingers to emphasize the days. "And now the cut has reopened and white stuff is coming out."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement knowing what the problem might be. "Okay…" "What is your name?"

"Oh… Bird."

"That's a pretty name. Bird." The name was pretty, it suit her very well; with her light brown eyes, dark hair, and fair skin. She reminded her of the Marsh Wren. "Okay Bird, can you take me to Saki and Jaden?"

The girl slowly nodded her head and made her way toward Sakura's now out stretched hand. "Excuse me Ms. Lady, why do you wear that big coat and mask?"

A child's curiously could lead a person anywhere. Sakura thought about truthfully answering the girl's question.

"I wear this… so that I can protect the people I love." It was the truth.

"Oh." Bird seemed to take in this new information.

"Birdie Bird!" The two looked at the source of the voice; there was another girl, around six with the same looks as Bird without the fair skin. In fact, she was as pale as a ghostly – something was not right.

"Mykia what happen?!" Bird had now left Sakura's side and was at her sister's in seconds.

"Jaden fainted!" The younger of the two girls had big water drops pouring out of her eyes.

"Well, come on! Stop crying and show him to me." Bird was now taking control of the situation. "Ms. Lady, I need you help to!"

Sakura followed the girls and found a boy, no more than eight like Bird had said, lying on the floor, he didn't looked like Bird or Mykia instead he had sandy brown hair and an indescribable skin color. She looked him over with her chakra infused hand; hearing grasps the background as she worked. The cut was somewhat deep; it had tried to heal but with the infection and loads of pus in his leg made it impossible. He must have had a fall.

"Okay Bird, Jaden is going to be okay now." Sakura said showing her the conscious boy.

"Jaden!" The two huddled around the boy, laughing and giggling. After all this Bird and Mykia started playing games; Jaden had to stay behind to see if he would be alright on his leg. Once the physical check was done, he hopped up to join the girls

"That was a nice thing you to do." Sakura was startled to say the least but didn't show it. Years of training had taught her that. She looked behide her to hind yet another surprise, the king himself.

* * *

**R&R **

**Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter. I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**I Want To Love You**

**Chapter 5**

"That was a nice thing you did." Sakura looked at the king standing behind her.

"I just couldn't ignore it." She said watching the children play.

There was a silent pause between the two. He must be wondering why she was out. An elite ANBU running the streets in full gear, but unlike most ANBU knights was that elite ANBU didn't need heavy armor that made noise with every step you take; instead light padded armor around the vital areas (chest, midsection, and sometimes neck) making it easy to walk the streets little or no noise.

"Are you enjoying Suna?" His voice brought her back from her thoughts. She looked at him through her cat mask. He was gorgeous, in a dark way. Dark crismon hair, pale jade eyes surrounded by a black outline. The kanji for love was permanently stamped above his eye coved slightly by hair. He wore simple street clothes, black shirt and pants. That's a hell of a down grade.

"Yeah you have…interesting customs."

"Yes, we do. Though you might not see many people out at this time."

"You're out." He laughed at her comment.

"Not enough excitement in the castle." He sat beside her.

"Ms. Lady!" Sakura looked up to see the boy see healed running to her. "Thank you." He gave her a bear hug and ran off to his friends.

"Do you ever take off your mask when your on a mission." Was he flirting with her? Who did he think he is? Well if he thinks he could sweet talk her he had another thing comin'.

"It is required." She made sure her voice was cold as she stood up and began walking away. "Now if you excuse me I have to get going."

Sakura did a few hand signs and disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms.

"Now can you explain to me what happen?" Naruto asked, he had an ice pack on his head.

"Personally I think you're over reacting." Sasuke said across the room hiding.

"I am not."

"I think ya'll all over doing it." Sai said. He wasn't drawing for once.

"No one is telling me what happened!"

"Sakura believes the king was flirting with her." Sasuke was filling Naruto in.

"What?" Naruto let his ice bag fall to the ground. "Is that even possible, have you heard the rumors about the King Gaara?"

"No, no I haven't." Sakura looked at Sasuke he had his head up, then she saw it…"

"Sasuke, is that a black eye?" She was shocked. "Naruto did you bested Sasuke?"

Naruto had recovered from his shock was now looking at Sakura proudly, his fox – like grin growing.

"Yes."

"We're getting off the subject here." Sasuke said walking over to where they were. "He got in a free lick, when I wasn't looking."

"Teme, just doesn't what to admit it."

"You know what dope, we could go right here right now, rematch." Sasuke was now in front of Naruto.

"Bring it, Teme."

"Guys, calm down. We were talking about me remember." Sakura said

"Fine, but he started it." They said this at the same time, making Sakura think how close of brothers they are. Sai must be her opposite. He stayed quiet the whole ordeal, must be drawing.

Gaara looked at the place where she had just been. What he did was a reckless. He looked up at the sky; he didn't even know her name. She was different than any other woman he had met. She was a skilled ninja, elite even; with skills like hers she didn't need to be tied down in marriage. Very head strong. Konoha's best, perhaps.

"Sir, was your walk pleasant?"

"Yes." He looked up. The castle was at least twenty or so stories high.

"Have you – by any chance – seen a woman wearing a mask and clock came in or out of the compound?"

"No sir, I can't I have."

He looked up again at the massive architecture. The closest window was four stories above the ground. She could have jumped. He was sure that her and her comrades were in the west wing; the forest was over there. She could have jump or just did a simple teleportation justu. Her file said that she was a Jinchuuriki, so chakra levels would be high. High met she had no trouble going around being almost invisible.

Life was getting more exciting and more complicated for him but he wasn't complaining.

"Alright carry on." The servant bowed.

Gaara walked through the halls of the castle. He didn't care much for the artifacts… well all except one. The place reminded him of his father. The man didn't are much for his son; all he wanted was power and riches. So how could one achieve these things with little work? The answer was buuji. Gaara knew he was used as a tool for half of his life but even he knew your past can't define your future.

He stopped at the pair of double oak doors to hell. Letting out a small sign he opened the door. The court room was filled with the members and advisors coming at him with question after question.

"My lord, what going to happen with the medical crises?"

"Sir, did you reply to Konoha's treaty?"

"What about the up coming events, Sir?"

"My lord what about the marriage proposal?"

There were too many questions going on. He knew about the medical crisis; they were a little short on staff and proper education with the techniques. He already approved Konoha's treaty. And the up coming events were sometime next week, but what he did,' know was the marriage proposal.

The council members were still taking asking and discussing it among themselves.

"Enough." The room was quiet and the council members looked at him. A smirk almost appeared on his handsome face. "What about these marriage proposals?"

A woman no older than forty stepped in front of the ground, in front of him. "Sir, you know that the Desert Rain masquerade Ball is slowly approaching." She was looking down silently asking for permission to carry on. He nodded in responds. "There are going to be many leaders and their daughters attending the event…"

She let him fill in the blanks himself. They wanted him – at an early age – to get married. Not him. They thought it would be a good image for the kingdom of Suna. The red head look directly at the woman, a glared place upon his eyes. A court girl was not going to tame his inner beast.

"Go on, Kana."

The woman named Kana sighed in relief but she wasn't out of the woods just yet. "The masquerade ball has a unique guest list as you know." She paused "The Queen and some other important people from Konoha are coming to the .event." She looked up at her king a waiting his answer.

So the Queen was coming this was such a surprise. He nodded his head in approval and the woman began talking about other things.

He himself didn't care for the rest.

"Sai, Sai, Saaaiiii!" Sakura didn't understand. She could've sworn Sai was in the back drawing. She looked through the whole suit – with the help of Sasuke and Naruto of course – but Sai was nowhere to be found. She should have paid more attention, she told herself.

"Maybe he took a walk." Naruto rarely is the voice of reason but it would do for now.

What if he did go for a walk but then it would lead to the question 'why did he go for a walk?' Sai just doesn't do things instantaneously.

"I just think your overreacting again." Sasuke was coming out of one of the bedrooms.

"You all ways say that." Sakura said.

"Well, you know Sakura – chan you kinda do over react from time to time." Naruto was trying to say as nicely as possible to avoid getting hit by her.

"And what are you trying to say, Naruto?" Sakura wasn't offended by this at all but it was still fun to mess with her favorite fox.

Naruto was sweating now inching away… far away from her.

"What are you guys talking about?" The voice was deep and soft only one person had that voice.

"Sai," Sakura turned around and grabbed him by his neck "where did you go? We were worried." She gave him a hug.

"Uh… I'm sorry." He returned her hug and looked at the other two with a questionable expression. They just shrugged and mouthed 'girls'. "I was walking–"

"Told you!" Naruto's stupid outburst earned him a whack on the head.

"I was walking when I over heard the king talking." Sai said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You what?!"

"I over heard them talking about a ball… the Desert Rain masquerade ball is coming up."

"So."

"Naruto don't you get the picture?" Sasuke said laid out on the floor like an over grown cat.

"No, not really."

"You know how Lady Tsumade is always invited to those parties but never went?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"I have a good feeling that she coming to this one." Sakura and Sai nodded approved of this information.

"So you what us to…"

"Yeah." Naruto was getting it.

"But only two of us can go the other stays and watches from afar." Sai said. "The only question is who."

Naruto was thoughtful for a minute. "Sakura of course." Sai and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Why was everyone choosing her? When it came to real missions the would make sure that she was never picked, but now everyone wants to turn on her.

"If you think about it, it has to be you; you're the only girl in the group which means you have to pretend for a little bit."

"Fine, but only between the two of you can go." She pointed at Sasuke and Sai.

"Wait, why!" Naruto whined.

"Because your hair is very distinct, he would recognize you." She pointed out. "And you hair is in a similar situation." She said to Sasuke. "Which only leaves you Sai?"

"True but he has heard you talk, that could present a problem."

"That could be easily solved, just don't talk." Sasuke said.

"Easier said than done." Sakura huffed in the corner.

"Don't worried, it will be." The raven hair friend said.

* * *

**OMG I'm tired, stayed up all night doing this chapter. I personally don't like it only because this orginal chapte was some how deleted off my computerwhich forced me to write another one.**

**Anyway read & review and all that good stuff.**

**WLN**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello peoples.**_

* * *

**I Want to Love you **

**Chapter 6**

He wanted to leave. Oh how he wanted to leave at this moment. The room was filled with people leaders, ambassadors, and other miscellaneous people. They all were transparent; all they did was come up to him and try to gain brownie points. Throwing complements here and there. It all was pointless.

"How are you doing this fine evening, Sir?" He looked at the person who spooked. It was a girl – probably one of the ambassador's daughter – she was trying to flirt with him. At least that's what he thought.

"Fine." Simple one answers.

She seemed upset by this swaying side to side like at little girl. She was wearing a loud pink dress with a mask to match. "I'm Imonè; do you know what would make this event more exciting?" She took it upon herself to latch on to his arm. She was blinking so much that it looked like she had a mental problem.

"No."

"Dancing!" She led him to the dance floor. He didn't want to dance he wanted to leave. He looked for a way out, his advisor met his eye. He gave him a wink and continued dancing with the blonde in his arms. How did the council what him to find a bride out of this bunch.

He looked around the room surveying the people. She was making her way into the room; an air of importance around her. Every step commanded respect. She appeared younger than what they told him, maybe late twenties but Gaara knew she was much older than that maybe early fifties. She was wearing a blue and green ball grown; her mask was a little different than everyone else, a bird mask with the beak and feathers. Long blonde hair, honey brown eyes and a permeate indigo diamond on her forehead. Gaara knew this must be the famous Lady Tsunade. Gaara held high respect for the woman; she was queen long before he was even thinking about becoming Kazekage.

"So Kazekage-san, are you enjoying yourself?" He almost forgot about the girl in his arms. He didn't want to answer the question but in turned out that he didn't have to after all. The music stopped and the people applauded.

"I have to go." He detached himself from her and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Inon or whatever her name was whined stumping her heeled feet.

He didn't answer instead he just kept walking…walking through the crowd of people making his way towards her. Gaara knew she was probably the only one in the room who knew how he felt at this exact moment.

"Ah, Lord Kazekage nice of you to drop by." One of the ambassadors said raising his glass in the air to greet him.

He did a quick glance around the social circle. Lady Tsunade was standing in the middle of the group looking bored. A few people he didn't know and his brother. There was also two other people…a couple. They were by the Queen. They didn't look special, well at least he told himself that. The man had pale skin and dark eyes, which looked black. His dark hair was short and slightly messy. Nothing was special though he couldn't say the same for the girl. She had light sun kissed skin and brown hair. She was wearing an off white grown with purple designs and a purple mask but that's not what drew him to her. It was her eyes.

Bright forest green eyes were staring at him and he couldn't bear himself to look away like she might disappear with a blink of an eye. His thoughts immediately went the female ANBU. He wasn't even sure why but this woman in front of him reminded him of her. She held his attention.

"Where are my manners? My lord this is Haru." He patted the dark haired man's shoulder. "And his fiancée Emiko." He gestured to the young woman who was staring at him.

"Hello." Gaara gave the man 'Haru' a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

"The same." Haru returned his hand shake with a firm squeeze. He tried to take Emiko's hand but she retreated it and looped it with her to-be-husband's arm.

"Don't worry she's a shy little thing." Kankuro whispered.

"And of course you know Lady Tsunade." The man kept going on.

"Yes." He nodded toward her.

"So Lady Tsunade how are you enjoying the ball?" This one of the people said eager to get a reaction from the great Tsunade. Gaara personally wanted to know how new comers felt too but it wasn't as much as a big deal to him as it was to them. He saw the green eyed woman lean back and whispered something to Tsunade.

"My dear, you are hilarious!" The older woman let out a laugh. "Yes, yes I'm enjoying the ball." She whispered something into the girl's ear. Although she didn't laugh her green eyes gave her away.

~*~*

"Mom, how could you say such a thing?" Sakura was looking at her mother who was eyeing Sai who just happen to be standing awkwardly next to her.

"Are you just going to take that?" She gave him a light pouch on the arm.

Sai looked at her, Lady Tsunade and then the mirror. "I actually agree with Tsumade-sama." He said in a quiet voice.

"Come on." She said in a whine half groan. "You can't be serious?" Sai just shrugged at the comment. She looked him over once again. He did almost look like a royal, maybe even an Uchiha. He had the hair, he has the eyes all he was missing was the Sharingan and he was set.

"I'm serious." His blank expression was the thing she worried about.

"Fine but put this on." She tossed him a simple black mask. "You coming, Mom?" Sakura looked back at the blonde haired woman.

"You'll catch up; the Queen has to make an entrance you know." She said winking at Sakura and Sai.

"You know I think Tsunade wasn't missing out on anything." Sakura whispered to Sai as they made their way through the ball. The people were dancing and laughing. Sakura was bored to tears; being an ANBU most of your life will affect you in more ways than one. She was sure Sai felt the same way. Being hyper aware of your surroundings was not always a good thing. She heard things she possibly shouldn't be hearing. Most of the things weren't bad just terribly shallow like who was dating who, she said he said, and other shit she did not care for.

"I think your right." Sai whispered back. She had to hand it to Sai he was acting like a normal person. He seemed approachable. That is why a man, who just came out of nowhere, started talking about random topic to her and Sai.

"So what are you names?" Names? She wasn't expecting anybody to talk to them, so to say she was a little stumped was an understatement.

"Haru." Thank goodness for Sai. "And this is my fiancée Emiko." Sai said extending his hand to the man.

"Haru and Emiko, eh?" He said. He start lingered on Sakura's form for a minute. "I'm Asano, one of the ambassadors of Suna." He grabbed a wine glass from one of the servant's planters. He took a sip. "From the looks of your appearance and accent I suppose you two are visiting?"

"Yes, that's right." Sai was on a roll.

"Ah, thought as much." He looked at Sai. "So Haru, where do you come from?"

Sai looked at her as if silently asking if he could answer the question. She gave a nod. "Konoha."

"Konoha you say." He did a quick sweep of the room. "Well if it isn't the devil herself." He gently took a hold of Sai's arm and pulled him toward the 'she devil'.

The man Asano dragged the young ANBU members in the 'little' social circle of nothing but wealthy spoiled people. Sakura was surprised to see Tsunade in the middle of the people. She felt sorry for her…she looked bored. She tugged at Sai's sleeve to get his attention.

"Yes?"

Sakura didn't say anything instead she made her way to Tsunade's side with Sai by her side. Tsunade looked at Sakura but said nothing. She had that smirk on her face like she knew something they didn't. This put Sakura on the edge. The people around them were talking sometimes asking Sai or her questions. Sai would answer for her so she would give away her identity. Every once in a while she would lean over to Tsunade and whisper a comment about the party and the Queen would laugh.

The man with the dark hair and red markings on his face was looking at her strangely and she didn't like it.

"So what do you do for a living, Emiko-san?" He said.

"…"She didn't answer any of the questions. She tugged at Sai's sleeve for the umpteenth time that evening.

"She's a nurse." That was a no-no. That was way to close to what she did in real life. She shot a glare at Sai.

"A nurse you say well isn't that nice." He said. Just as he was about to say something else flaming red hair make itself known in the group. The youngest Kazekage made his way into the social group. He looked around the room but his eyes stayed on her. It made her nervous but she refused to look away, it was a sign of weakness.

Asano took it upon himself to introduce everyone – which didn't take long. But not long into the introductions he tried to kiss her hand and that wasn't going to happen no way. She tucked her hand away into Sai's arm in a reminder to him who she was with. Everything else was dull.

"I'll be right back." Sakura whispered to him. She left the crowd hoping not to be followed.

It didn't take long to get out side the compound. Her ANBU tracking skills made it easy. She absently wondered where the bloody devil were those two she called her boys. They better not be late they were the ones who told her to come out her.

"Sakura-chan, please don't be mad." Naruto said with caution seeing his cherry blossom a little annoyed when she didn't find them immediately.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto hanging from a tree branch. "I'm not mad…yet." She said folding her arms over her chest. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's…" Naruto looked around him. "He's…"

"Right here." The deep voice made her jump out her skin. Damn Sasuke thinking it's funny to steak up on her. "You know you actually look good as a brunette." He said touch her waist putting his head on her shoulder.

"Shut up." She whacked him on his head and walked over to Naruto. Sakura looked around to see that he had a small smirk on his face.

"Is it dye or a wig?" He sat on the floor.

"Wig," She took a minute. "I would never dye my hair."

"Just as I thought, it looks very real."

"Thank you." She turned back to Naruto and sat on a near by bench.

"So how was everything?" Naruto asked.

"Everything was fine…boring and the people were shallow, but everything was fine."

"Did you say anything?" Sasuke asked.

"No, Sai did all the talking." She looked at the sky. It was clear tonight you could see all the stars sprinkled out.

"And you mean to tell me that he didn't act awkward or say something dumb like that?" Naruto said.

"No."

"What about Tsunade?"

"She was bored." Sakura could now understand why her Tunade never went to those ball events; heck the woman barely wanted to go the annual meetings they would have.

"What about your boyfriend?" Sasuke said so casually.

"What?" That caught her off guard.

"What, what?" Okay now he was just playing with her.

"No, what" she asked.

"I said what about your boyfriend? You know your bf, your man, your…"

"Okay I get it. Nothing went on in that room."

"Nothing?" Naruto wanted to be apart of the conversation again.

"Nothing, nothing at all?"

"Well…" She felt a blush creep to her face. "He tried to kiss my hand."

"That's it? He kissed your hand?" Sasuke asked

"Well you see he tried which means he didn't." Now that it was coming out her mouth it sounded pretty silly.

"He didn't or you just wouldn't let him?" Naruto wiggled his brows knowing that it was the latter of the two.

"I like my reason better." She said looking away making extra sure that her dark hair hind her blush.

"Wow." Was all the reaction from Sasuke.

"Wows right." Sakura stopped what she was about to say. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke. They were both still and alert. Very faint foot steps were heard making their way towards them.

"Do you think it's Sai." Naruto asked crouched low to the ground. Sakura took only a second the chakra signature was a little too strong to be Sai's.

"No." Both the boys looked at her.

"Well, good luck." They mouthed. Naruto lightly kissed her on the cheek and Sasuke gentle hugged her before the both disappeared into the shadows.

*~*~

Gaara made his way towards the girl in front of him. She was sitting on the bench looking at something.

"Hello." He said calmly.

She didn't say anything. Not that he was expecting her to say anything at all. She wasn't the chattiest person in the ballroom.

"You know, you look like someone I met before." He sat down beside her looking for a reaction, there was none. Maybe her eyes widen he couldn't tell because of her mask.

"She was beautiful, you know." He said looking the sky. "You kinda remind me of her."

"What did she look like?" She said. He couldn't make out her voice for it was slightly muffled.

"She has long exotic hair and… and that's it." He said. He didn't know what she truly looked like. Her face was always hidden by that mask she always wore, and she might look different wearing something else other than her ANBU gear. In a way he was – he would die if he had said this out loud – smitten by this woman that came into his life with such force.

"You don't know anything else?"

"No, no I can't say I have." Gaara said looking at her now. "You see she's quite the enigma."

"Are you saying you love her, Sir, after knowing her for such a short time?"

Gaara thought about this. He knows this is probably the only time he would see this woman and he knows that she wouldn't gossip. "I may, Ms. Emiko, I may."

And with that said he left the grounds not knowing what he just gotten into.

* * *

**_Wow… that a interesting cliff hanger. I didn't even know this was going to happen I was just typing. _**

**_Please review, thank you_**

**_Have a cool spring break._**

**_WLNaruto_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Another chapter for my lovely readers._**

**_I don't own Naruto._**

_I Want to Love You_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

"Sakura and Gaara sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Naruto sang off key as he ran through out the suit. Sakura was throwing kicks and punches his way trying to make him stop.

"Shut up!" Sakura said no commanded as she almost uppercut him.

"Aww, come on Sakura-chan I'm not the only one thinking it." Her blonde hair companion complained pointing at the- now currently- lazy Uchiha heir lying on the floor by Sai.

"Oh, is that so?" Sakura stopped her punches for a quick second.

"Yeah, just look at him."

Sakura turned to face Sasuke. "Is that true Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the two. He didn't say anything and he wasn't smiling or anything that would give in away, but there was something in his eyes that just said amusement. She'll let it slide; it was rare for the young Uchiha to show signs of emotion. "No."

"See Naruto, Sasuke not being an ass about it."

"Come on Sakura-chan that's not even fair." Naruto was back to running from Sakura." You're always on teme's side." Wrong answer. "Wait, no, I'll stop!" but it was too late Sakura had the blonde in a bone crushing hug. This was one of the reasons why Sakura would win almost…**every** argument that came in team seven's path. Who would want to argue with a bull on steroids? No one right, and if you did you must either have a trick up your sleeve or you're just crazy. That's how things worked.

"What was that Naruto?" He had sure gotten himself in a pickle.

"Nothing, Sakura-chan."

"Good cause next time I won't go easy on you." To make he point she hug him tighter to the point he actually wonder if he'll have breathing problems afterward.

"Okay Sakura-chan, I give, uncle." The loud blonde said in a relief as the dangerous blossom let go of her death grip on him. Seriously she'll kill someone like that.

Sasuke watch the scene with some interest with the other dark hair warrior. In truth Sakura and Naruto would have made a nice couple if it wasn't for the constant threads, promises, arguments and hits (on the blonde's part) that is. But Naruto wasn't the only one who had a crush on the cherry blossom. Sai, when he first jointed the team would always get caught staring at the pinkette; he would draw her when he thought no one was looking, and -as if Kakashi even cared about their love lives- he would pair them up sometimes when they spared. After some time though Sai may have realized Sakura was more than him bargained for. Of coarse he, Sasuke Uchiha, could actually say he has never had a hidden crush or even a regular crush on the blossom of team seven; it was the other way around. Sakura had liked him; she would follow him everywhere asking if he would want to go on a date. The answer would always be no or another time; he never accepted her offers and he was glade when she finally gave up and acted like a normal girl instead of a rapid fan girl. Turned out Sakura was a very cool person to hang around once she got over her childhood crush. Ah, good times. The sharingan user felt a small smile on his lips.

Sakura was busying herself with teasing Naruto fully aware of the two sets of onyx eyes on her. She knew she would win, she always does. She could boast about being the strongest – physically with no charka – in team seven. Well the only one she hasn't fought would be Kakashi sensei saying he was too old for the such things- pff to old her ass she'd seen him do more than an average jounin half his age. Sakura was so into her thinking that she had failed to notice the grin that formed on the Uchiha's lips.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura made her way to the Uchiha; he was smiling something that was rare. "Are you not well?" She touched his forehead.

"Maybe teme is mad 'cause of the new competition." Naruto said from behind Sakura.

"I'm fine, dobe."

"Oh, what's wrong teme afraid of true?"

"Could you guys not fight for once?" Sakura said.

"Why, the dobe here asking for it." Sasuke gently grabbed Sakura and held him in front him. Now to anyone else outside of team seven this would look like an affectionate gesture but to the members of team seven it was a defense. Naruto loved his cherry blossom as much as him and Sai but he wouldn't hurt her even if she asked. Plus it was always fun to ruffle the blonde's feathers.

Now as much as Sasuke like have his ritual bickering fights with his teammate/rival he just started feeling the effect the day had on him, in other words he was lazy. With all the things that happened today a surprising confession (on Sakura's part) from the youngest Kazekage of Suna, spying on the whole ball event, and having fought Naruto twice already that day. It's tiring.

Sai watched the scene with mild interesting. This was just the result of staying somewhere for long periods on a mission. It's was fun but they all tired and wanted to go home. Lady Tsunade said all they had to do was go to the Kazekage and inform him about their departure then grab the documents and they were go to go. It would be an easy task for them.

"Guys I think it's time to retire for the night." Sai said. His voice was calm and even. Sakura nodded her had and parted from Sasuke's 'embrace'.

"I think Sai's right; it's time for **all** of us to go to bed." She said giving Naruto and Sasuke a waning glare.

"Fine but Teme started it." The hyperactive blonde said under his breath when he started walking to his room. Sasuke was right behind him glaring daggers at his head.

Once Naruto and the youngest Uchiha were in their rooms Sakura looked at the dark haired artist. "What do think I should do?"

She didn't know why she'd asked this question to Sai, former ANBU root captain. He didn't show or express emotions well so why ask him?

"Do what you think is right." He had that glint in his eyes that Naruto would. "Let's give him a surprise visit."

Sakura was shock to say the least but since they'll be leaving in the morning, why no have some fun. She smiles at Sai as he retreated to his room leaving her by herself. It's good to be in team 7.

~ * ~ *

Gaara didn't know what was wrong with him today. He couldn't get his mind off the ball. It was a day ago and he was still thing about it. Some of the guests were still here but her. He had – secretly – looked for Emiko. He asked the some of the guests, who had come in contract with her but every reply, was the same. Everyone said that they had not seen her since they left the party. It didn't leave him in a good mood, no, it only made it worse. It didn't help that since he had agreed to the treaty the Konoha knights are free to leave with the paper documents.

"Sir, have you made your pick at the ball?" The council member was looking at her red-head Kazekage with a glint in her eyes. Kankuro and Temari were sitting that the table as well.

He could say no, he could say he had fallen for a girl he didn't even know, he could even say that he did even want the Konoha knights to leave yet. But he wasn't going to do that.

"Yes, I have." His answer had a lot of responds; the council members looked shock, there were some displeased looks from the woman on the council, and his siblings even looked frozen in their sits.

"You have?" They all leaned forward in their seats. "Who is the lucky girl, Gaara?" His brother said. Everyone was waiting for an answer, but he couldn't give them one. Why did he even answer? He didn't speak instead he motioned for Temari and Kankuro to come to him and shooed everyone else out the room.

"What is it, brother?" Temari was the first to speak; she was the only one who looked concerned about their unplanned meeting. Kankuro was looking bored.

"I was thinking about the marriage proposal." He paused for a second. "Were there any specification to the agreement?" He know the answer was no but he had to be sure.

"Yes, why?" Kankuro looked at his baby brother. "Your not going after a married woman, are you?" It was just a joke but he didn't know how much depth it had in it.

"Just tell me." His patient was running thin.

"You have to pick a woman, of course, and she has to have some kind of experience in any department…"

"Does the bedroom count?" Kankuro asked. "Cause if so it'll be easy to find her." The puppet user was on a roll today it seemed but it didn't matter. Temari just shot him man one of the Sabaku's famous death glares and continued explaining.

"As I was saying she has to have a quality that will benefit Suna." She said. Emiko had said she was a nurse, she could be a great improvement but of course the ANBU knight would be an even better improvement.

He thought about these things. "What if…" He made sure his voice was low so no one would here it. "What if they are betrothed?" His sister didn't look shock to hear this instead she just let out a small sigh.

"Why can you be a simple child? Why must you be difficult?" she said slumping in her chair. Her dirty blonde hair fell in front of her face. "You mean if she is engaged to the person and not married…yet?"

He nodded his head slowly and she let out a long sigh. "You have to woo her, show her that you're better than her fiancé." But then she mumbled under her breath. "I don't know how you'll do that."

He'll have to woo her, he'll have to do sometime to attract her attention, let her drop her guard and go in for the kill. He wonders absently if Ms. Emiko new the mysterious cat ANBU operative. She had mention that she was from Konoha and since she was a nurse to chances of her meeting an ANBU were kind of good but still slim.

"Baby brother are you trying to steal away a man's woman?" His sister looked at him tiredly.

"No." He walked away after that going straight outside. He needed to think, something to get his mind off of things.

He walked around his village, carefully avoiding any and everyone who wanted to strike up a conversation. The red hair looked around trying to calm down, he was in trouble and he would be in more trouble if the council found out too. He'll have to find his non-existing bride one way or the other with his newly brought time. He was thinking so much he didn't even notice he had walked in a store. It was small be nice, beaded curtains were hanging from the ceiling, uniquely designed frames and trinkets. There were rows and rows of them, but one caught his eyes. It was a silver picture frame with holes where the pictures should go. The designs were carved into the piece.

"Can I help you with something?" It was a female's voice. He didn't have time for fan girls right now.

"No." He ignored her hoping she would go anyway but who ever she was, she was not moving. He walked the aisles trying to lose her but she was on his tail.

"What do you want?" He looked but didn't see her.

"You get distracted to easily." The voice was coming to his right.

He didn't see her right away in fact he could only see pieces. They had walked down the aisle to the fabrics cover, sheets and quilts. Samples of curtains were hanging from the ceiling just like the beaded ones in the front but he wasn't looking at the curtains…he was looking at her.

Her chocolate brown hair was framing the side of her face while the curtain – she was currently clutching on - hide the other side of her face. The one thing he could really see was one of her forest green eyes and some of her pink lips. He was surprised that she was still in Suna; his relieved mind quickly turned to an annoyed one. If she was going to go out her way to see him he didn't have to…looking for…he was too tired to think straight.

"It's nice to see you again." He said calmly.

"You too." She was still standing behind the curtain smiling…it wasn't that her lip was turned up or anything it was just that something in her eyes scream joy and mischief.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Konoha?" Gaara asked calmly approaching her. She didn't answer the question but she did move back only to cling to another curtain to hide her face again.

~ * ~ *

Sakura couldn't stop smiling to herself. In front of her was one of the worlds fiercest Kages, Sabaku Gaara. He was trying to get close to her but the cherry blossom kept moving back with every step he took. She would have to thank Sai for this plan.

"What would it mean to you if I weren't in Konoha?" She said and it seemed to get him off guard, maybe he didn't expect that she would answer any of his questions.

"Nothing…I thought you'll be going home like the rest." His comment was sincere.

She looked at him through the brown hair; she could get over the fact that he was very good looking. If she was her regular self, her ANBU self she would have stuck her nose up in the air and turned her back regardless if it was prince charming. This was the first time she had met someone that intrigue her so much that she wanted to talk to them. Being an ANBU you only become social with the people and friend you knew before you were initiated. She had only made very few friends to were out side of ANBU in the last few years.

"Well, I'm here." She said simply.

"Where's your fiancée?" He asked finally getting closer to her once she ran out of fabric to hide her face.

"He's getting our stuff ready for our departure." She said. The cherry blossom felt a little hot now. He had her backed up against the wall.

"Why aren't you with him?" His breath was warm.

"I wanted to explore the village before I left." It amazed her that she could still talk with all these distractions. Their bodies were very close and with the heat of the desert combined with their body heat was slightly clouding her senses. His lips were so close to hers she actually thought he was going to kiss her. It didn't help that he was smirking at her neither.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She didn't which one he was talk about. Enjoying her last stay or enjoying their closeness; she didn't know.

"Yes." Because it was true on both accounts. That smirk was still on his lips. Egoistic bastard had it worse than Sasuke.

"That's nice…you should visit again soon then." He stopped smirking and lowered his head to hers. It was a small kiss on her cheek. "It was nice seeing you again, Emiko."

Him saying her fake name made her come back from all the haziness. This man always left her shocked and confused when he would leave her. It was if he had her under some type of spell. The young Kazrkage in front of her took her hand and kissed it. That damn smirks on his lips again like he was planning something.

"Have a nice day." He turned his back toward her and walked out the store.

The pinkette let out the long sigh she didn't know that she was holding and did a few hand signs and disappeared in her cherry blossoms.

"How, did it go?" Sai was by the window painting something, his coal eyes looking at her.

"How did you think it went?" She answered his question with a question.

"That bad?" He finished the painting with a stroke of his brush.

She didn't wait to hear what he had to say instead she grabbed her things and put on her on ANBU gear. "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" She asked her dark hair artist.

"They're somewhere around here, they made a bet on who could eat the most dangos." Sai paused with his infamous fake smile. "I was a surprising out come." He said walking pasted her into his room.

"Did they…" She felt a smile trying to creep on her face.

"Yeah, Mr. Dick been in the bathroom for a while and Stick-up-his-ass's been bent over the garbage every two minutes." The young artist came out his room again wearing his ANBU gear as well.

"Well they have done worse." Sakura looked thoughtful remembering all the different times her two favorite males did something that lacked common sense or boredom. There was that time they had nothing better to do but think about what was under Kakashi's mask. Or the time they got Shino and Shikamaru drunk. Quiet people are always fun drunk.

"Well, it's time to go now that you're here." He was putting on his ANBU mask.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Sakura looked down the hall. "I mean…"

"I think they're done emptying the content of the bodies. You were gone for some time." His quiet voice was muffled at little. She nodded not sure what he met but the bathroom door opened revealing a tired Naruto.

"My, Gosh I feel so much better!" Naruto looked at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan, when did you get back?" Her blonde teammate asked after he gave her a hug.

"Not too long ago."

"That's great, Teme's almost ready."

"Okay, Naruto why did you and Sasuke have to have a contest while I was gone?" It's like the eighth wonder of the world.

"Let's just call it male pride." Naruto said, he was already in full gear with his fox mask was hanging on the side of his face.

"Dobe, wanted to get his –"

"Alright, let's go!" Sakura said cutting Sasuke off in his so to be profanity rant. The wolf ANBU was also dressed in full gear.

* ~ * ~

Gaara was inwardly smiling to himself walking back to the castle. He wanted to believe that he succeeded because he did nothing less. Some of the guards and servants were looking at him funny, but he didn't care. Some were actually brave enough to ask him what happen on his little walk but he didn't answer. He just walked up into his office. The knights will be here soon, he thought to himself. And as if to be any more accurate there were two light knocks at the door.

"Come in."

Four of Konoha's finest stepped into the room wearing the same gear he had seen the first day he had met them. He still didn't know there real names but it didn't matter. She, the pink beautify herself, was making her way into the room. She was very graceful, not making a single noise with her high heeled boots. He was side tracked for a moment.

"Sir, it was an honor staying in you extravagant home, but our stay has come to an end." The wolf ANBU said.

He nodded in respond and looked at the files on his desk. It was time for there departure and he didn't like it. He looked up at them staring at the pink haired ANBU. How could you hide such long unnatural hair color from the world? If she were to go outside he could spot her miles away.

He grabbed the file and handed it out, but he was shocked that the pink warrior took the papers. Their finger tips touching slight. "You are dismissed." He said keeping a straight face through the ordeal.

She nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu." The team of leaf warriors bowed and all disappeared in a whirl of their element.

He sat back in his chair, he was still happy. Now that the treaty was released he will be having meeting, dinners, and other important engagement in Konoha. Maybe even visit for vacation time soon.

Gaara knew better than anybody that common sense and warrior instinct was a power on its own. When he was leaving the store he felt a high rank charka signature. He thought about it, he thought it would hardly be a chance that Emiko was the pink hair warrior. He knew that it was possible that another warrior could be visiting from a different country. The beast in him was sure, so sure, that those two people were the same that he will just go along with it. Besides it was a whole lot easy on him.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. Hope u enjoyed the chapter. Remember to Review, tell me what you think._**

**_WLNaruto_**

**_Bye_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own naruto.**

_**I Want To Love You**_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

"How did it go?" Tsunade asked as she saw the four enter her office. She had just finished her paper work, Sakura thought. There were a few bottles of sake, medical books, and scrolls lying around the large room.

"Why, did you miss us that much?" Naruto said pulling his mask to the side. The young blonde walk and gave the Hokage a hug.

"I want to know what took you so damn long. You four were suppose to be here two days ago." She said glaring at team seven. Her manicured nails lightly tapping on the oak desk.

"Well, you see," Naruto gave her his trademark grin. "Sakura-chan stepped out and came back kind of late."

An elegant brow rose but she said nothing. Sakura knew her team was nervous; it was almost like gambling with this woman. She could be hot, cold, maybe even both. No one wanted to get on her bad side. "You are dismissed." Her words were simple and held so much power.

Sai, Sasuke and Naruto were closer to the door than the pinkette. She silently curse herself for she stupidity. Sakura tried to play it off and inch closer to the door while they were leaving but the door suddenly closed on her. It left her feeling lame as she stared at the door she had just missed.

"Please take a sit." She turned around slowly, looking at her surrogate mother. She was leaning back in her seat watching her with hawk like eyes.

Sakura offered her a small smile and sat down. Feeling uneasy under the watchful eyes of this woman made her shift in her sit. The pinkette has known Lady Hokage before she was even Hokage but she still had the ability to scare the most trained warriors.

"Sakura." That voice of hers was strong and stern as always. Her name even sounded like a death threat.

"Yes?"

"Why was your team late?"

She took a minute to gather her though, and prayed for the best. "I was touring the city." Which was true…to a certain extent.

"Touring? You were there for over two weeks and you were just seeing the city?" Her word held no anger just amusement. Sakura looked at her former sensei and saw the small tug on her lips.

She was smirking, at her!

"Why are you looking like that, Sakura? Did you think I wouldn't notice?" The pinkette felt the room get five degrees hotter. "I guess not."

Her smirk only grew more with the pasting seconds. Sakura wanted to go and burry herself alive. Anything other than.

"You are free to go." Tsunade said suddenly leaving Sakura shocked.

"I'm free to go?"

"That's want I said." That damn smirk was still on her face. Something was up and Sakura was going to find out what. She thought closing the door the Hokage's room.

One would think that elite ANBU warrior would hide there identity from others but Sakura felt more at home with people knowing she was not the weak little girl she used to be.

She struts down the streets with the grace of a big cat showing off its pride. The pinkette was happy working into the flower shop. She just wanted to drop by and say hi to a certain bleach blonde but she forgot that her blonde friend was one of the most gossip hungry people in Konoha. She somehow finds out things instantly. It was the most nerve racking trait the blonde had.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura said looking around the store for the mind reader. She could find her. "Ino!"

"Sakura, is that you? You're back from your mission?" The pinkette heard that voice now all she needed was a body to match it with.

"Yeah, I just go back." Sakura walked to the counter and waited for the blonde.

"Awesome, you're just going to have to tell me how your stay was in the Wind country." A smile tugged at her lips hearing her friend go on. "Is their kingdom like ours, is it different or both? I heard there was some type of ball, did you go? Is the Kazekage as sexy as they say." Her question went on and on non-stop. Sakura had a hard time keeping up.

"Wait, what?" Sakura knew what was coming. "How would you know if there was a ball or if we event went." The pinkette looked at the blonde skeptically.

"Well, for one I know for a fact that Team 7 would never just sit down and do nothing for two weeks in a different country. You four are always getting in trouble."

"Trouble? We don't get in trouble we have adventures." Sakura said leaning on the front desk.

"Pla-ease." Ino waved her hand in the air. " Do you remember the time when you four went to the Mist country? All you had to do was escort a man from Konoha to the Mist, but no you guys had to do something extra. Like fight two jounin level warriors, a gang of thugs, and befriend a little boy." Ino raised a blonde eyebrow at the cherry blossom.

"Well, damn, pig what don't you know about my life?" Sakura said but knew that the blonde couldn't help it, it was in her blood. Ino is a former ANBU warrior, but never for fighting. The blonde was part of an information team along with others. They only gather info on their objective, like spies. Hinata Hyuuga was one of the few she knew that was also on the team.

"I know enough." As soon as she said this a customers walked in. "Welcome to the Yamanaka's flower shop. How can I help you."

Sakura watched as Ino walked away from her and to the male customer. He was about average height with average looks with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. He wasn't anything like the young Kage in Suna…but of course no one was.

"Yes, I was looking for some for-get-me-nots." Even though Ino and the man were all the way on the other side of the store Sakura still heard their quiet conversation.

Her super sensitive hearing was picking up everything going on in the Konoha Kingdom. She even heard some very familiar footsteps walking towards the shop. They were light but had its own signature; strong, confident, an arrogant walk. Only one person Sakura knew who had that walk.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" And apparently so did Ino when she saw him walk in the shop. The blonde turned to the customer and told him something before running to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke." The pinkette knew something had to be up if the raven had to voluntarily come into the Yamanaka's flower shop unarmed.

"Hey Saku–" His greeting was cut off by the eager blonde jumping on his back. Her arms latched onto the front of his neck.

"Hey Sasuke darling, did you miss me while your team was in the country of the Wind?" She asked.

Sasuke gave the pinkette a look before turning his attention towards the blonde. "No."

His simple one word statement placed a pout on the mind reader's lips. "Oh, come on. Not even a little?"

"No." With that said the raven carefully pulled out of her hold and in three easy steps grabbed Sakura and walk out the door…fast.

"Now that wasn't nice, Sasuke." Konoha's blossom said to the dark hair man once they were far from the flower shop.

Sasuke looked behind them and then back at the blossom. She was still in her ANBU gear while he was not, which means that she didn't get a chance to go home. But if he got her home chances are that she wouldn't invite him to talk about something, she'll probably say that she's tired and that she needed rest.

"So…" He looked at the pinkette hoping she would catch on.

"So, what?" She was looking at him with those sharp green eyes of hers. "You want to know what happened that Milady had to keep me behind."

"Hn." His one syllable was a yes to her.

"Well Uchiha, I would have to say that what was said between me and the Queen was a mother and daughter conversation." Sakura stopped in front of a big house. "I suppose we and the rest of team seven will be having lunch at Ichiraku's?"

"Hn."

"Okay, see you soon." Sakura said and watched as the raven haired man walked to his next destination. He was wearing his normal day clothes: a short sleeve high collared shirt that was opened in the front with the Uchiha fan symbol on his back, black panted with his usual footwear, and the dark sash around his waist along with his sword. The pinkette sighed once she closed the door. She was finally in the comforted of her own home. So much has happened. Going on a week long mission him the Wind country, going to a ball, flirting with the Kazekage – of all people were some of the things that were on the top of her head.

She walked up the steps of her home. Her mom gave Sakura this house for her eighteenth birthday. She said that it was time for her to learn how to take care of herself. It was funny because she was already initiated. The pink knight stepped into her room. She couldn't wait until she got into her room. The pinkette was in desperate need of a bath.

With eager hands she opened the bedroom door and walk in. Breathing in the familiar scent of cherry blossom and spring water she walked straight in the bathroom. The reflection in the mirror was staring back at her and didn't look to appealing in the least bit; in fact she looked horrendous. Her pink was slightly tangle, there was dirt all over her, and she looked a little dusty. Sand particles were in her hair and clothes.

'Must have came from the desert storm.' She thought peeling off her clothes. Suna was known for its sand storms but they didn't expect that there would be one when they were trying to go home. Naruto had said that it was no big deal and that they could get through it; they got through alright, with sand in their shoes, hair, and clothes.

Sakura shivered at the thought, it was like being a walking sand man…eh person.

Her clothes hit the floor with a thuck when she stepped into the shower. She welcomed the warm water with open arms as her scrub herself clean using her favorite scented soap. When she was done with her body she immediately when to shampooing her long hair, from root to tip.

She didn't know why by after her first battle when she was a genin level warrior she had vowed to keep her hair short because she thought it would get in the way and kept her from her training. But as time went on she grew tried of cutting her hair annually, every week it seemed to grow faster when she cut it. So it was only natural that she stopped cutting her hair and hoped that it would stop and it did. The pinkette rinsed off and stepped out with a towel wrapped around her form. She came back to the mirror and was reward with the Sakura Haruno she knew. Her hair was slightly wavy from the water was clean as the rest of her, her eyes were a bright forest green, and her skin was a little flushed from the hot water.

The pink haired girl quickly put on her red vest with sleeves, her dark blue shirt, and her high heeled boots and walked out the door. She walked the familiar street to team 7's favorite eating spot, well it was mostly Naruto's but they like to hang out there.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto was the first one to be there which wasn't surprising. The hyper blonde treated this place as if it was his second home. He was wearing his street clothes a black shirt with his orange pants.

"Hi, Naruto." She took a sit by him and looked at the menu. "So Naruto are we the only ones here?" She asked absently reading everything in the menu. She felt like having some beef ramen today.

"No…Sai is the only one late." He took a big slurp of his noodles.

"Okay…wait what? I don't see –"

"I'm right here." Sakura looked toward the voice and saw the raven. He was sitting next to Naruto with his back against the wall. His eyes were closed but something told her that he could see them perfectly.

"Okay…so I guess we are really waiting for Sai." The pinkette said and called Ayame.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" The brunette walked up to the pinkette.

"I would like the beef." Sakura said to older girl quietly.

"Okay, coming right up!" She then looked to the blonde. "Naruto-kun, would you like some more?"

"Yeah, keep the comin'!" Naruto said with his sticks in the air.

"Pig." The raven said.

"You know what Teme –"

"Hello." A very pale figure made himself known as her walked towards the group. He was wearing nothing but black in the hot weather of Konoha with a sketch book in hand. This was no one other than Sai.

"Sai, you are late." Sakura scolded her teammate as he took a sit next to her.

"Sorry, I kinda ran into Ino-san." A snort was heard because of the mention of the name. Sakura felt a smile crawl its way to her lips as she knew how much Sasuke resented the blonde girl.

"Here you go Sakura-san." Ayame came by with a bowl of beef ramen. "And for you Naruto-kun." She hand Naruto what seemed to be his third bowl of ramen.

Ayame began to walk away until she noticed Sai. "I'm sorry would you like something, Sir?"

"Uh…no thank you." He said trying to get the feel of emotion.

Sakura watched as the brunette walk away to attend to other customers. Sakura looked at her soup then glanced at her two dark haired devils.

"Sasuke, aren't going to eat."

"I ate already." He said simply opening his eyes.

"Oh, okay." The pinkette said and happily began eating her food.

With all the commotion going on around her, Sakura's thoughts went to the red-head king. Now that the treaty was approve she expected the young Kage to come to Konoha from time to time for meeting and festival to show his loyalty to the alliance and it would only be fair if Lady Tsunade to do the same. But Sakura had a hunch that her mother would be to lazy to go to the events in Suna, so she would probably send the people she trust to represent her to Suna and Sakura knew who she would sent too. The pinkette thought to herself as she slurped on her own noodles, she would like to visit the red head Kage again but this time she would try to watch him from afar instead of making up an identity.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, what cha thinking about?" Naruto asked looking at his blossom. She had been spacing out a lot lately.

"Oh, nothing Naruto." She was still thinking.

"Sakura-chan are you going to the Spring festival?" At the blonde's question the pinkette felt three pair of eyes on her, two of which belong to her dark haired teammates.

"The…Spring…festival?"

"Yeah, it's in four weeks." He continued looking at her with his cerulean eyes. "Did you want to go as a group this year."

"Sure, why not." She said this knowing full well that she would ditch them to go after the red-head.

* * *

_**There… you have it. I sorry Gaara wasn't in the chapter.**_

_**R&R**_

_**WLN**_


End file.
